El secreto de la salamandra
by puntuka91
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico muy peculiar, al cual una noticia le cambio la vida. Alcohol, drogas y sexo ¿que tanto te pude afectar una adiccion? esta es una historia de Jonhy Mc Gregor. Y de como abrio la puerta al infierno
1. Ya no hay dolor

**Beyblade no me pertenece ni ningunos de sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Takao Aoki, por lo que no lucro ni recibo nada por hacer esta historia, quizás solo la satisfacción personal que me hace sentir el escribir pero nada más. ^^**

**Advertencias:** por el momento ninguna n.n

Bueno aquí les traigo otra de mis locuras n.n se me ocurrió después de investigar algunas cosas para mi otro fic, y me dije mi misma como que no hay muchas historias de este lindo pelirrojo sangrón entonces aquí les traigo una ^^ y disculpen mis locuras.

_**Ya no hay dolor **_

Era una tormentosa tarde de Octubre. Un hombre de mediana edad corría a todo lo que sus pies le daban. Y es que cierto pelirrojo había llegado. Corrió por largos pasillos y por toda la sala principal hasta llegar frente a la puerta principal la cual se abrió con violencia.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto fríamente el joven Mc Gregor

-En su despacho joven Jonathan- dijo el hombre haciendo una pronunciada reverencia

Sin decir más el joven pelirrojo fue hacia el lugar indicado. Cuando llego hasta la gran puerta de roble, toco un par de veces y espero respuesta. Pasaron algunos segundos cuando un joven de cabellos rojos y mirada chocolate le abriera la puerta. Jonhy lo paso olímpicamente como si no lo hubiera visto.

-Antes saludabas, hermanito- dijo cínicamente el de mirada chocolate.

-¿y quién te dijo que iba a saludar a escorias como tú?- dijo el ojigris

-Jonathan modera tu lenguaje- intervino una mujer de cabellos ébano y mirada gris, muy parecida a la del menor.

-Si madre, pero calma a tu bestia por favor- dijo con falsa educación el pelirrojo. La mujer lo miro severamente e iba a replicar algo cuando fue interrumpida por su marido.

-Jonathan respeta a tu hermano y a tu madre- dijo potentemente el hombre de cabellos rojos y mirada chocolate que se encontraba sentado detrás del gran escritorio.

-Como quieran- dijo desdeñoso el joven, mirando retadoramente a su padre.

-Bueno los he convocado aquí para avisarles que su madre y yo nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones, así que siendo el mayor de mis hijos le voy a pedir a Alexander que se haga cargo de los negocios y a Adam de la casa, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-No ninguna-dijo secamente Jonhy

-¿Y donde quedo Jonathan padre, acaso el no se encargara de nada? - dijo Alexander con parsimonia

-El se encargara de otros asuntos, al igual que Frances- dijo con autoridad la mujer

-Ya enterados de sus deberes pueden retirarse, bueno todos menos Jonathan- dijo el hombre mirando seriamente al menor de sus hijos

-¿Y ahora que hice?-pregunto con cansancio el pelirrojo

-William no seas muy duro por favor- pidió la mujer de cabellos negros alternando miradas de su hijo a su esposo.

-No Janice, no lo seré- dijo cerrando la puerta, cuando su esposa ya había salido del estudio. Se acerco a su escritorio lo escudriño con la mirada y se sentó en la gran silla que estaba ahí. Miro a su hijo con cansancio y carraspeo antes de hablar.

-Creo que ya sabes el rumbo de esta conversación ¿verdad?- pregunto el hombre al joven

-No la verdad no, pero me imagino- dijo desinteresadamente el joven

-Quiero que dejes el Beyblade, ya estas demasiado grande para que juegues con trompos inútiles. Y que te dediques a otras cosas, quiero que estudies en la escuela de negocios en Londres- dijo el hombre de mirada chocolate. El ojigris hizo una mueca de desgane, lo que irrito al mayor.

-Ya te dije que no quiero estudiar eso, no soy una marioneta que puedes manejar. Yo nunca seré Alexander- dijo el joven con cansancio

-Eso me queda claro Jonathan. Tú no eres un digno representante de esta familia, eres un bueno para nada. Al menos me queda la satisfacción de que Alexander cubre todas mis expectativas. En cambio tu solo me das vergüenzas. Te vistes y hablas como un vulgar. Eres de lo peor que eh visto, no mereces estar en esta familia- dijo el hombre con rencor en sus palabras. El hombre espero la reacción del muchacho, el cual se había quedado mirando al ventanal que tenia a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto de pronto Jonhy- ¿Qué llore? ¿Qué te pida perdón? O ¿acaso pretendes que me duela?- termino con una mirada fría y una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en su delicado rostro

-¿Cómo dijiste? Eres un insolente, nunca llegaras a nada en esta vida- dijo el hombre fuera de si

-Sabes padre, tus palabras tenían efecto cuando tenía 10 años. Ahora son tan burdas, tan falsas que ni tú te las crees- dijo el chico con tono gélido. El hombre se paro violentamente de su asiento y golpeo el rostro del pelirrojo. Este solamente sonrió ante la reacción de su padre.

-Eres tan predecible padre. Que ya ni me molestare en responderte- dijo el chico sonriendo cínicamente

-¡Largo de aquí maldito malcriado!- termino gritando el hombre al menor de sus hijos, mientras este se divertía de lo lindo. Se paro y se dirigió a su habitación tan campante como siempre.

Cuando entro a su recamara, alguien lo esperaba. Era uno de los integrantes de su equipo, Oliver.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente Jonhy

-Si hola para ti también Jonhy, en fin al grano, vine porque Robert me lo pidió. Dice que el viernes empiezan los entrenamientos, serán en su casa- dijo quedamente el francés

-Ok ahí estaré-

-Bueno me retiro, tengo que regresar a mi casa antes de mañana y todavía me falta avisarle a Enrique-

-Te acompaño- sugirió el ojigris al peli verde, el cual lo miro curioso. Ya que la mejilla de su compañero de equipo se había inflamado y estaba roja.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal se encontraron con el hermano mayor de Jonhy el cual los miraba con burla.

-¿Y tú que ves? ¿Qué te gusta Oliver? Pídele su número está disponible- dijo Jonhy cínicamente. Su hermano lo miro molesto y dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio se fue.

-Oye Mc Gregor no me metas en tus disputas familiares- le dijo el ojiverde muy molesto al pelirrojo

-Ay vamos Oliver, solo fue una broma. Además gracias a ti me libre de ese idiota por unos días-

-Bueno como sea, nos vemos luego.

-Sí, ahí me saludas al italiano pervertido- dijo riendo el pelirrojo, a lo que Oliver lo miro con molestia antes de subir a su auto.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la casa. Se encontró con la mirada severa de su madre. Jonhy le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos y riéndose se dirigió a su habitación.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, cuando llegaron los hermanos faltantes de Jonhy. El tenia 2 hermanos y una hermana, lo cuales eran mayores que el.

El mayor era Alexander de 21 años, Adam de 19, Frances de 18 y el de 17.

En cuanto llegaron se encerraron en el despacho de su padre. Recibieron las misma instrucciones que los otros dos y salieron de ahí, dejando solos a sus padrea. Jonhy iba pasando por la sala cuando vio a su hermano Adam, el cual le dedico una mirada dulce.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?, tiene mucho que no te veía- dijo Adam, era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises como su madre. El era un chico dulce y educado, era el único que se llevaba bien con el sarcástico pelirrojo

-Si bueno lo de siempre, y ¿tu?- pregunto el joven con sinceridad

-Igual, estaré aquí algunos días, por lo de las vacaciones de nuestros padres. Espero verte por aquí- dijo el joven sonriéndole a su hermano menor.

-No creo me tengo que ir a practicar a casa de Robert, quizás cuando vuelva- dijo secamente el adolecente

-Si quizás- dijo en tono triste el pelinegro.

-Bueno nos vemos-

-Si nos vemos-

El pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación de donde no salió hasta la cena. Cuando llego al comedor, todos, excepto Adam, le dedicaron una mirada de enojo. Ya se había retrasado media hora en bajar a cenar.

-Hasta que llegas enano, te estábamos esperando- dijo sonriente Adam. El pelirrojo solo se limito a mirarlo con cariño y se sentó a la mesa.

-Si te estábamos esperando Jonhy- dijo con molestia su hermana Frances. Con la cual no se llevaba tan bien, pero tampoco tan mal, simplemente la ignoraba.

-Hasta que el rey se digna a aparecer- dijo molesto Alexander

-Si bueno, Oliver te manda saludos Alex. Dice que cuando se van a tomar un café- dijo sarcásticamente Jonhy. A lo que Alexander iba a replicar algo, pero Adam se lo impidió delicadamente.

-¿Y dime Alex como te va en la escuela de negocios?- pegunto calmadamente Adam.

-Muy bien la verdad, y a ti ¿Cómo te va en la escuela de arte?- dijo Alex después dedicarle una mirada llena de odio a su hermano menor.

-Bastante bien, hare una exposición el mes próximo, espero contar con su presencia- dijo el joven a los presentes en la mesa. Los cuales se limitaban a los 4 hermanos.

-Por supuesto que si Adam cuenta con eso- dijo Frances muy emocionada

-Si como sea- dijo Jonhy jugando con la comida. La cual veía con aburrimiento.

-Deja de jugar con la comida, si no te lo vas a comer retírate- dijo después de un rato Frances a Jonhy. Al cual miraba con desesperación.

El pelirrojo ignoro por complete a la pelinegra de ojos chocolate. Lo que hizo que se ruborizada de lo molesta que se encontraba.

-Déjalo Frances, es como un animal que no entiende nada. Mejor dime ¿Cómo te va con tu solo de violín en el observatorio?- pregunto Alex después de ver la molestia de su hermana.

-La verdad es que me va mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo después de un rato de mirar a su aburrido hermano menor.

El pelirrojo estaba hastiado de la plática de la familia feliz. Se levanto de la mesa. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos, y se retiro a su habitación. Todos los presentes lo miraron hasta que se perdió tras la puerta.

-Ese niño me saca de quicio- bufo Frances a los presentes

-Lo sé es insoportable, no recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes 2 fuera así de molesto- dijo Alex mirando el umbral de la puerta divertido

-Si bueno, lo mejor es dejarlo en paz, hay que darle su espacio- agrego Adam después de unos minutos.

Los 3 hermanos se miraron. Y después dejaron el tema, y empezaron a platicar amenamente. Hasta que sonó el teléfono. El mayordomo saco a los 3 jóvenes de su charla.

-Joven Alexander, preguntan por la familia de su padre, dicen que es urgente- dijo educadamente el hombre de poblado bigote y cabellos rubios

-Si gracias Kristoff- dijo el joven levantándose de la mesa, y contesto el teléfono. Salió del comedor y se fue al estudio. Ya en el interior de este tomo la llamada

-¿bueno?- dijo el joven con tranquilidad

-¿Si? ¿Usted es familia de William y Janice Mc Gregor?- dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular

-Sí, soy su hijo ¿sucede algo?-pregunto el joven algo inquieto

-Lo que le voy a decir no es fácil joven, sus padre…tuvieron un fatal accidente, necesitamos que venga a reconocer los cuerpos.

Alex abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Miro el teléfono como si no creyera lo que le acaba de escuchar.

-Esta…está seguro ¿que son ellos?-pregunto el joven con voz quebrada

-Si lo siento mucho joven- dijo el hombre con pena

-Deme los datos…estaré ahí enseguida- dijo el chico tomando los datos que le daban. Cuando termino colgó autónomamente. Se dirigió a la sala en donde supuso que estarían sus hermanos. Efectivamente ahí estaban los dos parados platicando animadamente. Alex miro a sus hermanos y trato de sonreír, pero solo consiguió una mueca de dolor.

-¿Sucede algo Alex? Estas muy pálido- dijo Frances al notar la fantasmal palidez de su hermano

-Miren, lo que les voy a decir no es fácil, deben de ser fuertes- dijo después de un tiempo el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué paso Alex? me estas asustando- dijo la chica muy alterada. Alex abrazo a su hermana, la cual se altero más.

-Nuestros padres…están…están muertos- dijo Alex con voz quebrada, dejando que varias lagrimas surcaran su rostro, cubierto por la espalda de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Eso no puede ser, es imposible! - grito la muchacha fuera de sí. Alex iba a decirle algo consolador cuando cierto pelirrojo de mirada gris se le adelanto.

-Frances querida puedes dejar de gritar como histérica, trato de hablar por celular- dijo Jonhy sin ver las miradas de dolor de sus 3 hermanos. Se volvió a enfrascar en su acalorada conversación

-¡¡¡Ya te dije que no puedes ir!!! Volveré en algunos días. Mira Isabela no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, enserio. Ya conseguiré a alguien más para ese tipo de favores, no eres la única ¿ok?- dijo molesto Jonhy a la fémina del otro lado del móvil.

Ni siquiera noto, las miradas de odio, dolor y tristeza que cada uno de sus hermanos le dedicaba. Iba a subir de nuevo a su habitación cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano Adam.

-Jonhy no te vayas hay algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo Adam con un nudo en la garganta

-Espera Isabela-le dijo al móvil, para después fijar su mirada en su hermano -Perdón Adam ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto fastidiado el pelirrojo

-Sí que te quedes, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Adam muy serio

-Si claro- dijo Jonhy sin mucho interés volviendo a su conversación por el móvil-¿Isabela? Si aquí sigo. Si, si ya lo repetiste muchas veces, mira no me interesa si tienes que ir a Londres. Simplemente no te aparezcas en el entrenamiento ¿ok?- suspiro cansinamente antes de continuar- ¿Sabes qué? Aquí cortamos esto, no está funcionando, me ahogas y la verdad es que ya encontré a alguien más. Mucho mejor que tu. Otra cosa, tenía razón Robert tu solo sirves para eso- dijo antes de colgar y sonreír triunfal.

-¿El rey ya ha terminado de hablar con su puta? ¿Ahora ya podemos hablar con usted?- dijo Alex muy molesto

-Si solo que sea rápido, se me hace tarde para llevar a cenar a Rosalie- dijo Jonhy mirándose los zapatos con aburrimiento

-¿Sabes qué? Hasta sentí pena por ti, pero veo que eres un desgraciado sin sentimientos- dijo el pelirrojo mayor, sacando chispas de sus ojos chocolate.

-Tranquilo Alex, el aun no sabe nada- le calmo Adam. Jonhy ni siquiera los hoyo, ya que estaba muy entretenido recibiendo un mensaje de texto. Cuando termino miro a Frances la cual lloraba sin consuelo, dándole un aire de locura.

-¿Y ahora que te sucede? , pareces loca- iba seguir molestándola, hasta que sintió un fuerte puño incrustándose en su mejilla izquierda. Esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espalda al suelo.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO YA VERAS!-dijo Jonhy saltándole encima a su hermano mayor. Cuando estaba a punto de regresarle el golpe. Su hermano Adam le sujeto de la estrecha cintura.

-Cálmate Jonhy, nuestros padres…están…están….muertos- dijo Adam sintiendo como su hermano dejaba de luchar. Este lo soltó y lo deposito en el suelo. Jonhy tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Jonhy? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto después de un rato el pelinegro. El pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta principal. La abrió con violencia y antes de que cualquiera de los 3 jóvenes reaccionara se echo a correr.

-¡¡JONHY!! ¡¡¡VUELVE!!- le grito Adam, este se dispuso a ir por él. Pero la mano de su hermana se lo impidió. El la abrazo fuerte mientras esta lloraba sin cesar. A la joven le estaba dando fuertes espasmos de hipo. Alex la abrazo por detrás lo que la hizo sentir segura y sirvió para que se calmara un poco. Después todos se dirigieron al auto y se perdieron en la obscuridad de la noche.


	2. Mi crimen

**Beyblade no me pertenece ni ningunos de sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Takao Aoki, por lo que no lucro ni recibo nada por hacer esta historia, quizás solo la satisfacción personal que me hace sentir el escribir pero nada más. ^^**

**Advertencias:** lenguaje ofensivo.

_Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a Hiika muchas gracias linda n.n y tambien a ti Alexa Hiwatari mil gracias . Espero comentarios ¬.¬ aunque sea un reclamo T.T para ver si vale la pena seguir con esto. Cuídense y un beso a cada uno de los que leen esto ^^_

**_Mi crimen_ **

Eran altas horas de la noche. Cuando un joven pelirrojo y ojos grises como el acero caminaba por la calles de Escocia. Todo era silencio, tranquilidad y mucho silencio. El joven caminaba pesadamente por el asfalto húmedo.

Hacia algunas horas que una fina lluvia había cesado. El cabello rojizo del joven brillaba por las gotas de agua reflejada por la luz. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. La temperatura del ambiente había bajado considerablemente. Algunos peatones lo miraban como a un loco. Ya que este traía su acostumbrada camiseta y su chaleco. El vaho, antes transparente, ahora se veía perfectamente por la baja temperatura sumada con la lluvia.

Estas condiciones del clima, parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto al escocés. Pero la verdad es que este descuido de parte del menor ya mermaba su salud. Empezaba a sentir su cabeza pesada y su cuerpo doliente. Claro síntoma de un resfrió. Su mandíbula antes castañeaba por el frio que experimentaba. Ahora su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura algo elevada. Su cabeza dolía. Pero aun así su mente lejos de ahí estaba.

Quizás la muerte de sus padres no le había afectado mucho, o eso quería suponer. Y es que aunque no se llevara bien con ellos no significaba que no los amara. Lo hacía y mucho. Ahora estaba sin ellos y se daba cuenta lo que la palabra muerte significaba. Ya no tendría oportunidad de decirles lo mucho que sentía ser como era, el decirles que los amaba. No se arrepentía de lo que les dijo o les hizo. Más bien se sentía devastado por lo que callo y nunca les dijo.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar nada. Estaba distraído, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien lo llamo.

-¡¡Jonhy!! ¡¡Jonhy!! ¿Hombre cuando te detendrás pelirrojo del demonio?- dijo exasperado un joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios

El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar con las palabras del rubio y lo observo largo y detenidamente

-¿Paul? En verdad eres tú ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Alemania- dijo estrechándole la mano de manera amistosa.

-Ya ves la lluvia me trajo ¿oye te sientes bien? Estas pálido- dijo el oji azul poniéndole la mano en la frente- ya sé que te hará bien ¿Qué te parece un buen whiskey? – termino guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo

-Te lo aceptaría pero mis…padres murieron hace algunas horas- dijo fríamente, no le gustaba la que le tuvieran lastima ni mucho menos su orgullo le impedía verse afectado por algunas cosas.

-no juegues ¿es en serio? Oh Jonhy lo siento…en serio creo que necesitas ese whiskey-insistió el rubio

-¿Y tus padres que? ¿Beberemos enfrente de ellos?- dijo irónicamente el pelirrojo

-Ja ¿bromeas? Mi padre está en la India, se fue a hacer ¨negocios¨…más bien creo que se fue de vacaciones- dijo riendo el oji azul- Además se fue con la piruja con la que anda - agrego molesto el rubio

-¿Sigues con lo de siempre? ¿Acaso no te cansas de atormentar a la pobre mujer?- dijo sarcásticamente Jonhy

-¿Pobre? Aja y yo soy la reencarnación de Jesucristo, esa mujer es una loba que busca carne vieja a la cual dejar en la calle-

-Bueno eso sí, tiene la pinta jajaja pero ay que admitir que está muy buena- dijo olvidando por unos momentos su tragedia

-Si tienes razón ¿Por qué crees que no estoy en la India con ellos?- dijo alzando la ceja y frunciendo los labios en señal de molestia.

-¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad de la echaste?-

-Puede decirse que si, aunque ella fue la que se me ofreció. Un día entro en mi habitación diciendo que desde que me conoció le eh gustado y bueno la carne es débil. El problema fue que ella le dijo a mi padre y claro con su versión. Y ahora mi padre no me habla- dijo derrotado el rubio

-mmm pero velo por el lado amable recordaras un maravilloso polvo- agrego el oji gris para animar a su acompañante, el cual empezó a caminar a su lado

-Si bueno ya estoy acostumbrado que mi padre le crea a esa zorra más que a mí. ¿Y tu como te sientes? Ya sabes por lo de tus padres…- dijo quedamente el rubio

-Sabes que no me llevaba bien con ellos…creo que bien. A veces siento que no pertenezco a mi familia. Y ahora va a ser peor con el megalómano de Alexander a cargo. –

-Si bueno, pero velo por el lado amable ahora ya no tienes quien te mande. Asi como yo- termino Paul de decir con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y bien donde esta ese whiskey prometido?- le pregunto con burla

-mmm pues vamos a mi casa ahí no hay nadie- dijo meditando la respuesta el oji azul

-Bueno vamos-

Y así caminaron hasta una casa enorme. Parecía una mansión, era de un blanco aperlado muy hermosa. Se veía algo sombría pero imponente al a vez. El rubio entro a la casa, seguido del pelirrojo. Estando adentro el rubio prendió la luz de la sala de estar. Parecía que la casa estaba totalmente vacía.

-¿No hay nadie?- pregunto el pelirrojo al rubio

-Claro que hay, solo que los sirvientes ya duermen ¿pues qué horas crees que son?...ni idea tienes ¿verdad?, Son casi las 5 am- dijo riendo el rubio

-¿Y que hacías fuera de tu casa?-

-Bueno buscaba algo de…acción- dijo el rubio sacando algo de entre sus ropas. Eran unas pastillas de color blanco, rosa y negro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es lo que pienso que son?- pregunto dudativo Jonhy

-Sinceramente no sé qué es lo piensas que son, pero son éxtasis de la mejor calidad- una sonrisa se formo en la cara del rubio

- No me digas que ya te metes eso también. Vas a terminar muerto idiota…y más porque ni siquiera ofreces- el pelirrojo embozo una sonrisa de lado

-No mi querido Jonhy la regla de oro de todo consumidor es que nunca le invitas a un amigo, ya que si se engancha en esto, tu conciencia no te dejara en paz- proclamo el rubio como si de un juramento de lealtad de tratase

-Ya veo, entonces me invitare yo mismo ¿no?-

-Si quieres tómala…yo solo pensare que tú las tomaste-

-Ok…y no ¿tienes otra cosa aparte de esta cosa sintética?- pregunto antes de tomar una pastilla de color negra

-mmm no por el momento no…pero mañana tendré heroína de la fina-

-Ja tú te vas por lo más caro y peligroso eh…yo apenas y eh probado la marihuana y tu hasta heroína te metes- termino con gesto melodramático el pelirrojo. Se puso la pastilla en la boca y la trago en seco

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de la ociosidad…¿Qué tal está bien?-

-Si ya sé, pues por lo que veo si, aun no me hace efecto-

-pronto te hará, mientras conversemos… oye te va a sonar raro pero ¿jamás te has metido con otro chico?- pregunto el rubio con simpleza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Claro que no, ¿que me crees? ¿Homosexual?... ¿y tú?-pregunto con una ceja levantada Jonhy

-mmm pongámosle que me no me gusta descriminar jejeje- termino a carcajada limpia el rubio, después de que le hiciera efecto la pastilla rosa que tomo.

-¿eh? ¿Es en serio?- pregunto algo confundido por lo consumido

-claro ¿Por qué te debería de mentir?-

-¿Y…que se siente o qué?- pregunto por curiosidad el pelirrojo, bajo los efectos del estupefaciente

-Nada en realidad es parecido que estar con una mujer-

-Bueno dejemos el tema. Quiero whiskey por favor-

Los amigos charlaron un rato mas. Por un momento Jonhy había olvidado su dolor interno. Pensando en todo lo que podía hacer sin sus padres. Esto en realidad era cubrir su tristeza con su libertad.

El rubio como prometió abrió una de las tantas botellas de whiskey que había y la compartió con su amigo. Ya como a las 8 de la mañana, la botella ya estaba vacía y ambos se habían dormido en el sofá de la sala. Los chicos habían tenido un ¨viaje¨ bastante lejano. Incluso podrían jurar que habían conocido la India. Ya eran cerca de las 9 cuando el celular de Jonhy retumbo en toda la sala.

El primero en despertar fue el rubio. El cual sentía taladrarle la cabeza el estúpido celular.

-Jonhy apaga esa porquería que me va a matar de dolor- dijo moviendo a su compañero. El cual estaba más perdido que una modelo en una universidad- Eh Jonhy coge el teléfono que me está sumando los putos oídos- término el rubio por tirarle un cojín al pelirrojo.

-Hay ya oí ,ya oí- dijo cogiendo el teléfono- ¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¡¡DEJA DE GRITARME QUE ME EXPLOTA LA PUTA CABEZA PENDEJO!!- dijo muy exaltado ante la llamada de su hermano mayor- ya ves que si puedes bajar el volumen idiota. No, estoy en casa de Paul. Que te importa cuánto voy a volver, si por mi fuera nunca. Y a mí que me tiene que decir esa Puta, que se meta el dedo y me deje en paz- Paul ante tanto ruido se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la cocina por un buen café.

Cuando regreso Jonathan seguía discutiendo con el aparato, más bien con la persona del otro lado.

-Asi como digas, me importa un coño lo que me tengas que decir- dijo antes de colgar. Su amigo rubio le tendió la taza de café y el pelirrojo la acepto gustoso.

-Gracias…cof cof cof- dijo entre un ataque de tos

-mmm creo que el pequeño Mc Gregor se ha enfermado de tos…¿Qué dice tu linda familia?- dijo restándole importancia a la salud del oji gris

-Nada interesante quieren que vaya al funeral…Si de verdad quieren que asista que vengan por mí- dijo altaneramente

-No cabe duda que eres orgulloso-

-Mira quién habla, el señor dejo a mi padre con la puta que me cogí y me vengo a esconder a Escocia-

-Lo mío es diferente porque nadie murió-

-cof cof bueno me da igual cof estúpida tos- dijo maldiciendo el pelirrojo

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunto servicialmente el rubio

-¿Para qué? Si no los veía cuando estaban vivos…¿para que voy ahora que están muertos?- dijo secamente el oji gris

-Mira ya sabes que no soy sentimentalista…pero deberías verlos por última vez es lo mejor-

-Si bueno hare acto de presencia y me iré-

-Bueno andando-

Asi los dos jóvenes emprendieron el viaje a la casa de los Mc Gregor. Cuando entraron se encontraron con el hermano del pelirrojo. El cual lo miro preocupado, ya que Jonhy tenía pinta de no haber dormido nada. Unas grandes ojeras en sombrecían su rostro, estaba muy pálido y tenía una tos bastante alarmante. Aparte de un leve sonrojo nada normal claro signo de fiebre.

-Jonhy ¿en dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo el chico de ojos grises y cabellos negros

-Por ahí con Paul. Ya estoy aquí no seas melodramático Adam estoy bien- dijo el joven

-Si bueno vístete te llevare a la funeraria- dijo tristemente el pelinegro

-Aja como digas- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

El pelinegro suspiro y sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta. El pobre de su hermano menor no sabía lo que le esperaba. Pero pronto sabría como la partida de sus padres sellaría su destino. Pronto sabría que en esta vida nada es eterno y menos justo.


End file.
